


Robot

by guiltyaschanged



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: Huey is bullied at a Junior Woodchuck Cookout. Dewey and Louie are quick to stand up for him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Robot

Today was the annual Junior Woodchuck Cookout, and Huey was even more excited than usual. After lots of convincing, Dewey and Louie had agreed to come with him! 

Well, Dewey had been fairly easy to convince. But Louie had needed to be reassured that there would in fact be other options besides hotdogs. 

At exactly eleven o’clock on the dot, as Huey had written down, Uncle Donald dropped the triplets off. Their Uncle had really wanted to be there, but had had a job interview. Of course, none of the boys wanted to interfere with Donald’s very limited work opportunities. 

“It already smells so good!” Dewey exclaimed.

“Looks pretty nice for a nerd convention,” Louie commented. 

Huey grinned at them, simply glad for their support. Together, they made their way over to a picnic table, hauling a large cooler Huey had packed with supplies. 

“Unfortunately, I’m not allowed to cook because of my age,” Huey sighed, pulling out crackers and fruit. “So I’ll be contributing healthy snack food instead.”

Dewey and Louie stole a glance at each other. Of course Huey would listen to the authority of the Junior Woodchucks. He cooked for them on the houseboat all the time. 

The triplets fell into a rhythm of stacking crackers, peanut butter, and fruit. They had a whole relay line going, and would transport the snacks to the serving tray. 

“There’s lemonade over there! Imma go get some,” Dewey pointed, jumping up from his seat and causing the whole table to shake.

“I’ll come with you,” Louie volunteered. “We’ll be right back, okay Huey?” 

Huey gave his brothers a thumbs-up. “Okay. These are almost finished, too.”

As Dewey and Louie ran over to the lemonade stand, Huey focused back on finishing the task at hand. He was meticulously checking each of the stacks so that they aligned perfectly and weren’t lopsided. 

Huey’s guidebook was opened right next to him, giving instructions on the most efficient amounts of each ingredient to use. 

“Mind if we have some?” a gruff voice spoke up, and Huey realized two Woodchucks were standing in front of him. One was a duck and the other was a dog. They looked like they had been walking around, sampling all of the food.

“Sure,” Huey replied, trying to mask his annoyance. He hadn’t finished all of the preparations yet, and was about to bring the tray over to the main table under the canopy tent.

The kids didn’t really seem to care about Huey giving permission or not since they were already stuffing their mouths. 

“Be careful not to eat too much,” Huey interjected. “It’s good to monitor your calorie intake, especially right now, with all of the food everyone’s going to be eating.”

The duo paused for a moment, as if surprised, then burst out laughing. “Get a load of this guy!” said the dog. 

“I’ve seen him before at other meetings, he’s always so weird. What a nerd,” the duck chuckled.

Huey crossed his arms, somewhat confused. He had been called a nerd before, but he didn’t really get why this time. “But I’ve only prepared them to be efficiently eaten, that way-”

“Dude, loosen up and try acting like a normal kid!” the dog scoffed. 

“Yeah! Quit being a robot!” the duck sneered, sending spit flying out of his bill. 

Huey didn’t know what to say. For a moment he just stood there, dumbfounded. How was he a robot by following the rules? Suddenly, Dewey and Louie were there. 

“Hey, quit it!” Dewey snarled, standing directly in front of the beefy dog. 

Louie was seething. The usually relaxed duckling could become very amped up on his family’s behalf. “You must think you’re so tough, comin’ here. Well, guess what? Only we can call Huey a nerd!”

Huey couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. He was the oldest sibling. He was supposed to be defending  _ them _ , not the other way around. 

“And you can’t call someone a robot because they’re smarter than you!” Dewey told the bullies fiercely. 

“He just likes to do things the right way. You two numskulls obviously can’t see the value in that, so get lost!” Louie added, clenching his fists.

The antagonizers narrowed their eyes and then abruptly walked away. “Whatever,” Huey heard one of them say. 

Dewey and Louie turned back to the red triplet, eyes full of concern. “You good?” Dewey asked.

Huey nodded. “I’m fine. Thank you for standing up for me.”

Dewey and Louie pulled Huey into a hug. “Those guys were stupid. Don’t listen to them,” Louie replied. 

At that moment, Huey felt incredibly lucky to be a triplet. They would always be there for each other. And yet. . . his brother’s would understand, right?

“I guess I just don’t get why they would call me a robot,” Huey sighed. 

“They’re idiots. Nothing they say matters,” Dewey insisted.

Louie looked at Huey seriously. “It’s because you’re always so responsible and do what adults want you to do. Most kids, including me and Dewey, don’t see the attraction in being so obedient. Dumb kids always pick on the one’s acting different. But that’s who you are, and we need people like you to keep the world from exploding.”

Huey laughed. “That’s true. Everything would fall into chaos if I wasn’t around to keep you in check.”

Dewey and Louie grinned back, thankful for their older brother.


End file.
